petrokovias_portal_to_the_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon (Verse)
Main Points The Pokemon Verse used by Petrokovia has several aspects created by his own head-canon. These are some key points about it. 1. All Pokemon have human intellect/intelligence, and legally have personhood. Many of them have vocal cords similar to that of humans as well, meaning that many Pokemon have the capability of learning human languages (though it's similar to a person learning a foreign language; unless done very early on, it's difficult, so most don't bother). This has brought up some issues legally with Pokeballs and capturing wild Pokemon (see #2 and #3). 2. Legally, a trainer who wants to capture a Pokemon must have its permission to do so. Capturing a Pokemon without its permission is considered kidnapping and slavery, and is illegal. Many Pokemon will still battle a trainer, to test their skills to make sure its a trainer worthy of being their partner. And no, pokeballs don't do anything to "pacify" or "tame" a Pokemon. 3. Pokeballs are generally thought of as simply a means for simple travel (as some Pokemon may be too large, heavy, or otherwise find it difficult to travel across regions). Generally, unless a trainer is trading Pokemon, traveling, battling, or moving Pokemon through the electronic system (to and from a ranch), Pokemon are not kept in their pokeballs (doing so otherwise without a Pokemon's permission is considered rather cruel). However, Pokeballs do hold their own microenvironments that the Pokemon may or may like; This commonly leads to Pokemon who prefer to spend much of their free time in their Pokeball, or those who might spend equal amounts of time in or out, entering and leaving the Pokeball at their leisure. 4. Like in the games, there is a level cap of 100; It is unknown exactly how stats and levels relate to the metaphysical Life Energy, but it can be determined that each Pokemon has a limit that it can not surpass. There are also biological limitations to all Pokemon. 5. As is canon in existing Pokemon lore, many "wild" Pokemon are jealous of Pokemon with trainers, due to the trainer Pokemon's strength and travels. As well as this, the relationship between a Pokemon and its trainer is usually of a team and a coach (when in battle) and of friends (usually). However, some Pokemon become very close to their trainers (such is the case with Gold and Ty, who act as adoptive brothers). 6. Mostly due to the integration between humans and Pokemon, many Pokemon have jobs and live in human society like anyone else (evidenced by Pokemon working at construction sites, as actors, etc.). Many of these Pokemon don't have a trainer, and just live like any human would. However, Pokemon rights have not fully caught up with human rights, and it is rare to see Pokemon in high-up positions. 7. Pokemon trainers generally don't have jobs, as they start out their training at the age of 10 or 11. Successful trainers generally go into a number of (paid) professions later in life, including Gym Leaders (or the Elite 4 or Champion), scientists, doctors, breeders, etc. However, the trainers generally will take up part time jobs in a town they stop in in order to make some extra money. As betting on fighting is illegal in the Pokemon World, trainers do not actually (normally) make money off of battles (unlike the videogames). 8. Pokemon Centers will give free healthcare, food, shelter, etc. to anyone who walks into their premises. Trainers often will take advantage of this on their travels (Gold himself has taken copious amounts of food before moving on to the next town, so he doesn't have to buy extra food for the journey). 9. The Elite 4 and Champions have some political sway, due to their power, and are generally regarded as advisors to the region's government, and have a main job (outside of the League) in the order of keeping the peace and assisting the police and Pokemon Rangers in their missions (hence why Champions and Elite 4 tend to stick their noses into everything that goes on). Gym Leaders have similar roles in their respective towns. Trainers technically are normal civilians, but it is not regarded as socially awkward for them to help out in dangerous situations (though they are expected to follow the directions of those in charge with better training for the situation). 10. Warfare in the Pokemon World has changed drastically compared to warfare in real life. War (how we know it) is almost nonexistent (partially due to the costs that it would have-A blastoise pretty much makes any tank a moot point, for example). Instead, due to heavy focus on trying to keep the peace, and due in part to more autonomy given to various areas, the world has mostly found peace and harmony, with no notable arguments between nations in the Pokemon World. However, if a disagreement does exist that can't be resolved peacefully, both nations call their 5 best champions, and have a large-scale battle between them, with the winner getting their way. There are some who complain about this system, and other systems have been proposed. However, military forces still exist as a last ditch measure, just in case (though most military members have other jobs, even in other regions). 11. Romantic relations between humans and Pokemon do exist, but are considered extremely weird (some more so than others). While there are no laws against it, it is a social taboo in many cultures. 12. Dialga, Palkia, Giritina, Kyogre, Groudon, Regigigas, Ho-Oh, and Lugia all have some kind of "Primal" form (Dialga/Palkia/Giritina/Kyogre/Groudon/Regigigas using Primal Reversion to achieve Primal Form and Ho-Oh/Lugia using Awakened Power to achieve Awakened Form). In a similar vein, Latias, Latios, Mewtwo, and Rayquaza can mega evolve, in Mega Latias, Mega Latios, Mega Mewtwo X/Mega Mewtwo Y and Mega Rayquaza, respectively. Tornadus, Landorus, and Thundurus all have secondary forms, and Keldeo has a second form based on its known moves. Kyurem has two different forms based on if it is combined with Reshiram or Zekrom (White Kyurem and Black Kyurem, respectively). Zygarde has a number of different stages (Cell, Core, 10%, 50%, and Perfect/Complete). Hoopa has different forms based on if it is bound or not. 13. Many higher-ups of the main villain teams (such as Team Rocket) generally carry guns or other weapons (concealed, of course), and work much more like actual criminal organizations than they do in the games. However, Giovanni, Maxie, Archie, and Ghetsis all have their own codes of honor, that keep them (and by extension, their teams) from harming children (at least not directly). Cyrus and Lysandre have no such code, but generally try not to resort to violence (at least not initially), as it brings too much attention to their operations. 14. There is some religion, in general. The fact that Arceus created the Pokemon multiverse and all of that lore is considered fact; backed up by more recent proof and confrontations with Arceus himself. However, the worshiping of Arceus or other Pokemon as idols isn't very popular. There are some sects, notably in Sinnoh, that worship Arceus, but for the most part, people in Gold's Verse are rather irreligious. Shrines from the past are still considered sacred, however, mostly because of their symbolism equating them to specific Pokemon (Lugia and Ho-Oh, for instance, are charged with the task of keeping natural order throughout Kanto and Johto, and are thus very respected by the inhabitants; While not worshiped, it is considered extremely disrespectful to desecrate the towers dedicated to them). Most real-world religions do not exist, as it has pretty much been proven fact that Arceus is the origin of the Pokemon World. 15. All Pokemon are capable of an ability called Synergy Burst; It is similar to mega-evolution, and provides a stat-boost like mega-evolution does (however, every stat is raised equally); For the trainer, it greatly enhances their mental capabilities, awareness, sight, and reactions, as well as improving their physical abilities to near-peak performance. However, Synergy Burst does not cause damage or pain to the Pokemon like Mega Evolution may. Synergy Burst requires the Pokemon and trainer to have a very close bond, and has the drawback that it only lasts for two and a half to four minutes. However, it charges back over time-This charging time takes a different amount for each Pokemon, but is usually between ten and fifteen minutes. A pokemon may use Synergy Burst to further their capabilities, even past that of Mega Evolution, though the benefits for non-Mega evolved Pokemon are greater than that of Mega evolved Pokemon, and the benefits for non-fully evolved Pokemon are even moreso. If a Pokemon capable of mega evolution, who has mega evolved before, wants to Synergy Burst, they will automatically mega evolve without their stone when they do it; This will only last for the duration of the Synergy Burst, and afterwards the Pokemon will revert to their base form. Likewise, the Pokemon in question will not be able to mega evolve until their Synergy Burst has been charged back, even if they try to use a Mega Stone. However, if they had previously Mega Evolved before entering Synergy Burst, they will revert to their Mega Evolution. Synergy Burst can not be used with Special Forms (such as Ash-Greninja or Gold-Typhlosion). Synergy Burst surrounds the users (both the Pokemon and the trainer) in a searing red aura when they use it. A trainer can not use Synergy Burst with more than one Pokemon at a time. Legendary Pokemon, including Mewtwo, are able to Synergy Burst on their own (without a trainer), but non-legendary Pokemon must have a trainer who they share a very close bond to in order to perform a Synergy Burst. 16. Power Points (PP) are a limit set by the Pokemon League on how many times a particular move is allowed to be used in a League Regulated match). 17. The majority of Pokemon Leagues use the same rules format, though Johto and Hoenn are somewhat more lax, allowing almost any alteration to the rules, as long as it is agreed upon by both opponents and a League official (usually the referee). 18. Pokeballs are able to capture almost anything that isn't human or an animal. However, there are some exceptions; Pokeballs are physically unable to capture anything larger than 50 feet tall in any direction, and likewise can not capture anything bolted/secured to the ground or another object larger than 50 feet in any direction. A similar constraint is put on weight/mass, as Pokeballs can not hold anything over a metric ton. Pokeballs have the physical capability to capture humans and animals just like Pokemon, but this function is suppressed in any Pokeball on the market, and black market Pokeball use is rare, due to its nature as one of the highest offenses of international law. There is a debate over the legal use of Pokeballs to capture Pokemon, and some countries have banned its use to capture Pokemon except as a police aid. 19. Real world animals exist, and are used and treated much the same as in real life. 20. In order to be a gym leader, one must be at least 15 years of age, and have had a normal trainer's license for at least 3 years; In Unova, and Kalos, one must be at least 18, and have has a normal trainer's license for 3 years. There have been a few exceptions, but this is very rare. 21. The Kanto League's gym leaders are Brock, Misty, Lt. Surge, Erika, Sabrina, Janine, Leaf, and Blue. Leaf is a fairy-type leader (gym team is clefable, sylveon, togekiss, wigglytuff, and Mr. mime); After Blue's battle with Gold, he changed his type to ground, and made a new team for the gym (rhydon, kangaskhan, dugtrio, golem, nidoking, and sandslash). The Kanto Elite Four consists of Blaine, Loreli, Bruno, and Agatha. Red is Kanto Champion. 22. The Johto Elite Four consists of Will, Koga, Karen, and Lance, with Gold being the champion. The Kanto and Johto Leagues both have their headquarters on Indigo Plateau, but are two separate Leagues. 23. Some former gym leaders have begun taking positions as Elite Four members in other regions, such as Roxanne (of the Rustboro City Gym) being an Elite Four member in the Adrato Region. 24. After the UN hearing on Pokemon rights and personhood in 1954, Pokemon were granted full personhood and protection under laws, equal to human beings. However, several institutions (such as Safari Zones) skirted around rights to allow people to capture Pokemon as sport, under the guise of being "reservations." However, many nations cracked down on this practice, and the last safari zone was closed in 2011. Safari Zones were turned into official reservations, national parks, and museums. The Kanto Region is notoriously conservative on Pokemon rights, and many in Kanto openly express the desire to recreate Pokemon zoos; In stark contrast, Johto is extremely progressive on the issue of Pokemon rights-It's very rare to see trainers in Johto keep their Pokemon in balls unless traveling, and even then they will commonly let their Pokemon walk around with them if they want. 25. By international law, the forced capture of Pokemon, forced fighting of Pokemon, or trading of Pokemon without the consent of said Pokemon is considered Pokemon abuse and slavery; This is punishable in the same ways as human trafficking, slavery, and abuse. Pokemon trading in general is illegal in several places, including Johto. Many places have laws deeming the keeping of Pokemon in pokeballs illegal, save for traveling, registering teams in databanks (such as the League Hall of Fame), and non-specialized healing. 26. The ownership of firearms without license in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola, Ferrum, and the Orange Islands is illegal; In Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh, licenses may only be given to law enforcement, military, or other specialized government roles (such as intelligence agents). 27. While in most places, Trainers can obtain their Pokemon Trainer's License and begin training Pokemon at age 11 (Kanto and Sinnoh) or 12 (Hoenn and Johto; Johto has exceptions allowing for especially academically gifted/mature individuals to start a year early, with the express request of a Pokemon professor), Several nations, including Kalos and Unova, do not allow for licenses to be given until the age of 15. There are other nations that do not even have Pokemon Leagues, nor give out Pokemon Trainer Licenses. 28. The World Tournament is set up in such a way that every trainer involved faces every other trainer in a match. As these are considered official League Matches, if a trainer defeats a gym leader in one of these matches, they are given a badge (if they happen to obtain all eight badges of a particular League, they are of course eligible to challenge the Elite Four and Champion to a League match on a later date). A point is given for every victory, and the person with the highest number of points wins the tournament. In the event of a tie in points, a special bracket is made, and a traditional tournament is held to find the winner (while the rest are considered 'finalists'). The World Tournament lasts for five weeks, with each trainer having ten battles per day for six days of the week and one day off. The World Tournament is held every three years. 29. The majority of elite four and champions stay in their home region in order to focus on getting stronger specifically for their region in order to keep their title. However, this means that techniques and Pokemon used from other regions may easily throw them off-guard; This puts the majority of champions and elite four at a considerable disadvantage against more traveled/well-rounded trainers such as Red, Blue, Gold, Lance, and Cynthia. 30. Most Pokemon Leagues use the 8-Badges System. This system goes as follows: In order to challenge the League, one must gain the eight gym badges of the region. Anyone who gains all eight badges is allowed to go to the League Headquarters and challenge the League; It is estimated that less than 1% of all trainers who start their journey will obtain all eight badges, the most likely case being lack of commitment or training. In Johto, an average of 1,200 trainers set off to obtain badges every year, and an average of 5 trainers make it to the League; It is rare that anyone defeats the champion, as few are able to defeat all Elite Four members. There are other League-held bracket tournaments, but none of them allow for the winner to move on to challenge the Elite 4 or Champion for a title without the 8 badges. 31. Gym leaders have different copies of teams for challengers with differing amounts of badges. 32. Power Limiter/amplifier collars exist, and are most commonly used in the battle frontier to set a Pokemon's stats to level 50. They can limit a Pokemon's power down to level 1 or amplify it up to level 100. However, the only time it is legal to use the collars without the Pokemon's written permission is during lawful detainment (such as an arrest or while serving a prison sentence). Ones used by police also have a setting to disable the use of battle moves. Ones issued at the battle frontier do not have any form of lock, and may be easily removed. These devices are only legal to own if you are a gym leader, top-level professor, Elite Four member, champion, or have a special license which is almost always only given to battle frontier leaders/owners. The police-issue versions are only legal to posses if you are an intelligence agent, police officer, or detective. 33. "Evolution" refers to Pokemon Evolution, and is classified as a type of metamorphosis. What is known as evolution in real life is called "Biological Transmutation." 34. The majority of the regions are their own country, by technicality, but Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos are in a political/economic union called the Aeustranan Union (named after the continent they are a part of); While they have separate governments, they use the same government system, have open-borders with each other (no passport or visa required), and use the same currency. 35. In Tahto, there were a group of tutors called the Maximum Specialists, who could raise a Pokemon's abilities to absolute peak in every way. Some Champions have met with them, notably Lance. They eventually taught their art, which was developed into Hyper Training. 36. In addition to the Maximum Specialists, there is a different way a Pokemon can reach past its normal potential, and obtain peak attributes in each category. This would be through incredible training, constantly trying to push past it's limits. 37. Sun Tzu's The Art of War is very popular among the various champions and Elite Four, as its lessons are easily applied to Pokemon battling. However, due to the age of the average trainer, the vast majority of trainers have never read it, or may not even know about it. The book helped Gold become Champion of the Johto League. 38. The League challenge comes with a time limit between obtaining badges; When a trainer has defeated a gym, and sets off, they have a specific amount of time (based on estimated travel time) to get to the next gym's town. If they do not make it in time, a missing persons report is filed by the League. This helps ensure the safety of trainers, and serves a secondary purpose; to help weed out weaker trainers who can't keep the pace. If a trainer wishes to end their League challenge or postpone their advancement, they may notify the League directly at any time (the phone number to call is on the back of every trainer license). If one does not get all eight badges in a row, they may still pick up from where they left off, at a later date. 39. Many Pokemon have similar lifespans as humans, though some mature faster or slower. Ghost Type Pokemon do not age at all. 40. A pokeball may hold another pokeball inside of it, as long as the second one does not hold an item or Pokemon. Likewise, any pokeball may hold bags or other non-pokeball items which hold other items in them. A pokeball may not hold a bag with a pokeball in it, if the second pokeball is holding an item inside of it. Thus, there is a limit to the usefulness of using pokeballs as storage devices. Also, a pokeball may not hold more than one separate living organism inside of it, except for symbiotic beings (such as mantine with remoraid attached, or a slowbro). 41. Pokemon which share an extremely close bond with their trainer can reach an altered Mega-Evolution-like form (i.e., Ash-Greninja), though these forms generally require a specific scenario to trigger them (Ash-Greninja needs to knock an opponent out in battle first, Gold-Typhlosion needs to be in a life-or-death scenario, Red-Astrapi needs to maximize its speed via agility). Unlike in the games, this is not triggered by an exclusive ability, and is instead inherent in all Pokemon; It is still very rare, as the Pokemon and Trainer need to have a familial bond. The transformation has been linked to Synergy Burst, though the processes are slightly different. In these special states, it is possible for the Pokemon to use a small number of moves that it normally can not use naturally, and the amount of power the Pokemon's special form has is based on the bond shared between it and its trainer. 42. There are additional mega Pokemon in this Verse, including megas for the majority of the starters. For a list of the mega Pokemon and their abilities, see Mega Pokemon Information. This list also includes special form Pokemon (such as Ash-Greninja). In-Game statistics are provided, but do not serve a purpose in-Verse. 43. Z-Power varies on the move the user bases their Z-Move on, but is generally far above what the normal capability of the Pokemon in-battle is. Z-Power can not be used during Synergy Burst. 44. Going on a Pokemon journey is seen as a right-of-passage by many; A step towards becoming an adult. However, Pokemon battling is also considered a sport, so many trainers that make a name for themselves either become official League members, or go into some form of non-league competitions. 45. Mega Evolution often comes at a great cost on the part of the Pokemon using it. Many trainers who use Mega Evolution either don't know the side effect, or do not care. There are some cases, such as Gold, where the trainer does know the side effects of Mega Evolution, and only uses it in life-threatening situations as a last-ditch effort in order to better protect the team. If a trainer and Pokemon are very close, there is a chance that they will be able to use Mega Evolution with less intense side effects, and depending on how the power is used, the Pokemon and Trainer may either weaken or strengthen their bonds. Mega Evolution itself is invoked through the stones only, and does not necessarily need a strong bond; However, a strong bond and trust between the Pokemon and trainer are necessary in order to make full use of Mega Evolution, and to help the Pokemon control its increase in power. Essentially, if a trainer and a Pokemon share a close bond, Mega Evolution can help that Pokemon unlock its full potential and the two can become much stronger, with few if any issues; However, if a trainer's bond is insufficient, the trainer will not be able to help the Pokemon stabilize and control their power, and attempting Mega Evolution can cause great amounts of physical pain, psychological scarring, and even permanent injury. 46. Likewise to the above point, Mega Evolution may cause strain and may hurt the first time a trainer and Pokemon use it, no matter how strong their bond is. However, over time, as the Pokemon and trainer learn to control the process, they will build a tolerance to it, until they are able to pull off Mega Evolution with ease. The majority of Champions have reached this level with one or two of their Pokemon, whereas some of the best trainers (such as Red, Blue, Gold, Silver, Cynthia, etc.) have reached this point with several of their Pokemon. 47. Pokemon evolved alongside normal animals in a similar branching path. After the first attempt at creating life on Earth failed, Arceus gave the last remaining member of each of the initial species biological immortality, and used Mew to set off new life. Note that Humans are Pokemon; They once had far more power, but through breeding with Neanderthals (and other proto-hominids, which were all part of the non-Pokemon branch of the Animal Kingdom, like irl), Humans lost much of their former control over life energy, and the way they can control it has drastically changed compared to other Pokemon. 48. There do exist very rare altered forms of Pokemon (under the similar idea of the Alolan Forms). These can have any combination of unusual types and biological traits (such as an electric-type charizard, or the Crystal Onix). However, it should be noted that these odd-typed Pokemon are rare to the point of commonly being thought of as myth. A notable example is the Crystal Onix, which is a rock/ice type Onix made of an unknown form of crystal and glass, which resides in a lake inside of a cave. These are known as Delta Species Pokemon (commonly formatted as (species name) δ, i.e., Charizard δ), after the same phenomenon in the Pokemon TCG. 49. Pokemon born in the TCG Islands (or bred from Pokemon from the TCG Islands) may have differing abilities to that of normal Pokemon of their species; These are referred to as PokePowers or PokeBodies, and are present in place of abilities. While this is exclusive to Pokemon from the TCG Islands, any Pokemon can learn moves originating from the Trading Card Game. Life Energy Life Energy is a metaphysical energy that is a part of all Pokemon and Humans in this Verse. Pokemon are capable of using Life Energy to create powerful moves, imbued with such energy, and are capable of defending against such attacks. For the most part, Life Energy only effects beings with a soul (i.e., Humans and Pokemon; other living things, such as animals and plants, can not be effected, as they do not have Souls). This means that a Pokemon's Attack Potency and Destructive Capacity are actually two different things; A Pokemon may be able to strike another Pokemon, which is able to survive a city-leveling attack, with enough power from Life Energy to knock it out despite not being able to actually level an entire city. However, certain moves have secondary environmental effects; For example, Earthquake generates a real earthquake (however, the earthquakes from the moves Earthquake and Magnitude do not cause aftershock, but can cause soil liquidification), and Ice Beam is capable of transforming the Life Energy into real world energy, but only in order to freeze objects (allowing for Ice Beam to freeze entire lakes and rivers if the Pokemon has enough control and power over Life Energy). As part of a Pokemon's power over Life Energy, it manifests similarly to the games; There are Physical and Special Attack, and Physical and Special Defense. This Physical/Special Split works the same way as it does in the games; Physical moves work off of Physical Attack and Defense, while Special Moves work off of Special Attack and Defense. For any Life-Energy imbued attack which is not a Pokemon move (at least, one from the games) of some sort, the rule of thumb is anything that the Attacker uses that makes contact is a Physical move, and anything that does not (i.e., ranged attacks) is a Special Move. The Attacking and Defending ability of a Pokemon outside of their Life Energy is known as the Mundane Force. Mundane Attack and Mundane Defense are the Pokemon's natural biological abilities. Anything that is not a Life Energy-imbued attack (i.e., weapons, natural disasters, etc.) works off of Mundane Defense, and Mundane Attack is what effects everything that does not have a soul. This means that while a Pokemon may be able to survive a Life Energy-imbued attack at Island Level (if it is of a high level), it may still be killed with normal weaponry. Pokemon do have a slight defense mechanism against this, though, in the case of real world energy that had come from Life Energy (see below). There is a mechanism by which Life Energy may cook off during a powerful attack, transforming into real world energy and effecting the environment around the Pokemon. The exact means for this is unknown, but it usually results in environmental destruction; It should be noted that only relatively small amounts of Life Energy may cook off. This means that, say, if an Island Level Life Energy strike cooked off, the most one might expect it to destroy may be around a City Block or so. This phenomenon tends to only occur with extremely strong and high-level Pokemon. In addition, for unknown reasons, this cook off energy hits Pokemon based on their Physical or Special Defense (depending on if the move was Physical or Special), rather than Mundane Defense (as one would expect with real world energy), most likely due to it being based from Life Energy despite the change in state. In addition to attacking and defensing prowess, Life Energy may also be used by Pokemon in order to increase their fast twitch muscle movements and heighten their reactions, allowing extremely fast combat speed compared to their normal biological limits. However, doing this quickly tires a Pokemon-even very experienced Pokemon at high levels tend to tire out much more quickly the more they use Life Energy for this purpose in a battle. As it does not allow a Pokemon to increase the speed and performance of slow-twitch muscle movements, this only increases the Pokemon's combat speed and reactions, and not their travel speed, which is still determined by their natural biology. However, several Pokemon are able to use Life Energy to power moves, and use said moves to proper themselves through the air or across ground or water (for example, Gold's typhlosion is capable of using flamethrower to propel himself through the air, or do similar feats by using the fire from the back of his neck), or are capable of using Life Energy-assisted flight, either during certain moves or in general (for example, heracross are able to fire an energy beam from behind their wings, powered from Life Energy, to propel themselves through the air like a rocket while using Megahorn; Togetic and Togekiss are able to fly via Life Energy through some unknown process, explaining why they do not move their wings during flight). Notes on Abilities, Moves, and Special Techniques Abilities Pokemon Abilities in this Verse affect non-Pokemon creatures as well, such as animals and people, and may affect any living thing (aside from true plants, in most cases). Weather-effects from abilities tend to only extend to several thousand meters away from the Pokemon. Arena Trap creates a barrier approximately 50 meters around the Pokemon, that opponents can not go through, keeping them from fleeing the battle; likewise, it interferes with an opposing Trainer's Pokeballs, keeping the Pokemon from being able to be recalled or switched out until incapacitated (or the Pokemon with the Arena Trap ability is taken out of the battle or knocked out). It is open-top, so airborne foes may switch out, however. Moves It should be noted that any move that can be learned by a Pokemon in any generation, through breeding, move tutors, (which were not originally TMs), special moves, event moves, trading card moves, or anime-only moves are able to be learned by a Pokemon through Move Tutoring. Pokemon are able to learn any TM or HM move they were able to learn in any generation as well, through the means of a TM (i.e., Gyarados can learn Zap Cannon, and the elemental punches are still TMs). TMs are extremely cheap and plentiful, due to an underground black market for TMs and corporations mass producing them to break after one use (on purpose). HMs are much more expensive, as they can be used more than once. New moves may be created as well, though they are generally regulated by the Pokemon League. Pokemon are also capable of learning any other moves that should be inherently capable from their biology, even if they can't actually learn them in the game. On top of this, some moves may be made to be learnable by other Pokemon; These may be found here. An overview on Trading Card Moves may be found here. Psychic is also able to create defensive barriers similar to the move protect, but a substantially powerful move may be able to break it (i.e., it can't protect against something that would destroy a planet). It is able to allow Pi to encase others in the shield as a bubble, though it also can be broken. However, the most common part of the attack, the ability to lift an opponent into the air and move them around, can not be dodged. However, Pi cannot paralyze an opponent with it (i.e., Pi can pick them up and move their location, but can not stop them from using ranged attacks). Using this ability, one can slam an opponent into the ground with several tons of force, or pick something up off of the ground with ease regardless of weight. The ability to psychically lift objects has a limit, but it is not based solely on weight; it is also based on size (the area one needs to control to lift the object. For example: Pi could lift a 2,000 ton object the size of a car, but not a 5 pound object the size of the moon. The maximum sized object Pi and Melody can lift using psychic is about a large mountain, though using psychic for heavy lifting or on many things at ones wears on their minds rather quickly. A Pokemon's eyes glow purple when it uses Psychic. There is also a weight limit as well, which is noted in their lifting strength statistic as well as the size-limit; Most wild psychic types can not lift more than a car-sized object or 2,000 pounds at a time, though well-trained Psychic types may lift far more. Detect will give the user a period of time where they will be able to dodge any move, regardless of their speed, or if they can see the attack or foe. The move gives the user whatever amount of speed and reaction abilities they need in order to dodge an attack, but puts them in a trance-like state of high concentration on doing so, meaning their brain will only be taking in information useful to the battle. Generally, a Pokemon's eyes glow light blue when using this attack, but when dodging attacks requires more speed and reaction time than the Pokemon naturally has, their eyes glow pure white. Detect also can let the user tell the difference between the user of the move Double Team (or a similar technique) and one of their clones. It does not stop the effects of Perish Song or similar techniques. Extremespeed, when used through move combination, raises the user's speed by several stages, but during its use only. When used as a part of Move Combination, this move will bump a Pokemon's speed up by 25%; The minimum speed of this move is Hypersonic+. When used by itself, Extremespeed is an "increased priority move," meaning that no matter the user's normal speed, it will strike first, unless the opponent also uses an increased priority move. Extremespeed is a +2 Priority move, meaning it outspeeds normal increased priority moves (such as Quick Attack), no matter the speed stat. Double Team can be very useful to get out of a pinch, as the user may use it to get out of a hold, replacing themselves with a mere copy of themselves. The clones created are able to use attacks just like the real user, albeit to a weaker degree. The clones also vanish after being hit. Aside from being physically weaker and only being able to take one hit, the clones are exact copies of the user, and it is impossible to tell the difference without using a move such as detect or another identifying move; One would not be able to tell the difference by normal sight alone. Quick Attack is similar to Extremespeed in that it can be used to raise the user's speed or move quickly. It is known as an "increased priority move," meaning that no matter the user's normal speed, it will strike first, unless the opponent also uses an increased priority move. Extremespeed will always outspeed Quick Attack. One-Hit Knock Out moves will knock out any Pokemon in one hit should they land, kill any non-Pokemon entity with Continent-Level durability or lower, and will one-hit knock out any being with Multiversal+ Level durability or lower. OHKO moves will not affect Higher-Dimensional or Lower-Dimensional beings. These moves will fail if the target is more powerful than the user; This means while they have the potential to harm extremely strong beings, they most likely will not, as most Pokemon are not higher than Tier 6. The signature moves of the Creation Trio and other Legendary Pokemon can reach 3-A Tier Damage; As these moves can be used through Sketch, Mimic, or Metronome, any Pokemon than learns one of the latter three moves has the potential to cause 3-A level damage, however this is extremely unlikely. Mimic and Mirror Move will mirror the effects and power of absolutely any attack by any being, save for higher or lower dimensional attacks. The move Metronome turns into in roleplays shall be determined by this randomizer: http://thousandroads.net/null/metronome Special Techniques There are several special techniques used by extremely advanced trainers, most of which seems to be unique to their own style of battle. However, two techniques which were created by Gold and his team have become popular among other Champions and Elite Four as of late. These techniques are allowed in League Regulations, so long as all participants agree to allow them. The first is Move Combination. For example, one may combine Extremespeed or quick attack with their normal movements when they attack or dodge to boost their speed, or combine Mach Punch and Thunder Punch to create a Mach-Thunder Punch. This first example is simply a stat boost, and does not affect the main move used. The damage dealt from the second type of Move Combination (combining two moves as one attack) is altered; It is an average of the moves combined, and the accuracy is also an average. All of the secondary effects from all of the moves are added. However, this is a very difficult technique to learn, and only certain moves can be combined with each other (i.e., Thunderpunch and ice beam would not combine into anything). The second technique invented by Gold and his team is call Move Stacking. Move Stacking is using the same move multiple times at once; but only status moves may be stacked (i.e., stacking multiple Swords Dances or Double Teams together to get the effects of multiple uses instantly). It is easier to learn than Move Combination, but is still very difficult, and not all Pokemon are capable of pulling the feat off. Like all Pokemon have different IVs from birth, some may or may not even have the potential to Move Stack. The only Pokemon on Gold's team capable of Move Stacking is Ai, his Aipom. History The history of the Pokemon world is very similar to real world history. However, there are quite a few differences, which will be noted here. Beginning of the Pokemon Multiverse -No Fewer Than 14 Billion Years Ago: Arceus hatches from a single egg in the center of nothingness, and creates concept. He creates Dialga, Palkia, and Giritina in each universe, each with powers over Time, Space, and Antimatter respectively. Arceus eventually bans each Giritina to its respective Distortion World due to its destructive tendencies. Dialga and Palkia create time and space; together, they create the Big Bang in each universe. -4.7 Billion Years Ago: Arceus creates Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit. -4.5 Billion Years Ago: While the majority of planets in each universe form without any interference from Arceus, he decides to choose several planets in each universe-one being Earth in each universe-and create life. He begins by creating terraformers; Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza. Sometime shortly after terraforming Earth, Kyogre and Groudon begin fighting. Rayquaza helps to break up the conflict, and the two quarreling Pokemon sleep dormant in caverns. Regigigas is created to move the tectonic plates over time; For aids, Regigigas creates Regirock, Registeel, and Regice. Arceus creates Mew and several other species. What would become the Sinnoh Region is created around Mt. Coronet, and in the process, Stark Mountain is formed; Heatran is created. Arceus creates the Adamant, Lustrous, and Griseous Orbs, then goes to rest. Pre-History -300 Years Ago: Mew and the handful of first Pokemon species give way to other Pokemon life. Genesect, Kabuto, and Kabutops lived. -100 Million Years Ago: Aerodactyl, Archen, Cranidos, Lileep, and several other prehistoric Pokemon are widespread. -3 Million Years Ago: Earth's continents resemble their current configuration. -10,000 Years Ago: The last Ice Age occurs, seeing the rise (and subsequent fall) of the Mamoswine population. -Around 3000 B.C.E.: The magikarp species sees evolutionary changes leading to its weakness as a species; However, it becomes much more adaptable, able to live in almost any kind of water. -2500 B.C.E.: The first humans migrate to Aeustrana from North America, Greenland, and Europe. Ancient History -1100 B.C.E.: The Kingdom of Kalos is created. -Around 1000 B.C.E.: The Relic Items are created. The Kalos War occurs. -Around 500 B.C.E.: Relic Castle is built. -93 B.C.E. The Regis are sealed away. -5 B.C.E.: Hoenn is plagued by meteor showers, which create Meteor Falls. Natural energy springs up int eh world, waking Groudon and Kyogre. The two fight over the energy, and the Draconid people summon Rayquaza to stop the fighting, and soon the two Pokemon go back to their caverns to rest. -505 A.D.: The strange writing at the Ruins of Alph and other similar locations are created. -1005 A.D.: A large meteor creates the crater that Sootopolis City now is constructed in. Kyogre and Groudon reawaken and fight over the natural energy yet again, and the Draconid people summon Rayquaza. Rayquaza uses the power of the meteor to perform the first Mega Evolution, and easily quells the fighting once more. Spear Pillar is constructed in Rayquaza's honor, and it is prophesied that the event would happen yet again 1,000 years after. Modern History 1215 A.D.: Xerneas and Yveltal released and stored life energy in the Earth, then went to rest. 1305 A.D.: Brass Tower and Tin Tower are constructed. 1505 A.D.: Magearna is created. 1605 A.D.: Azalea Town is struck by a drought; Slowpoke's yawning is said to have ended it (no proof of this actually exists). The move Toxic is invented by a ninja; Soon, the technique spreads. 1715 A.D.: Parfum Palace is built. 1855 A.D.: Brass Tower burns to the ground, killing three Pokemon trapped inside. Ho-Oh resurrects them as Suicune, Entei, and Raikou, while Lugia moves to the Whirl Islands. The first Pokemon League competitions take place. 1925 A.D.: Modern pokeballs are invented. 1945 A.D.: The United Nations is created. 1954 A.D.: UN Hearing on Pokemon Rights; Pokemon are found to universally be equal to humans on every mental level, and are given the same rights as a human. However, it should be noted that the hearing did not have any mention on pokeballs, whereas the Bill of Universal Declaration of Human Rights does. This remains a point of debate. Contemporary History 1988 A.D.: Cynthia is born. 1993 A.D.: Brendan and May are born. 1994 A.D.: Red, Blue, and Leaf are born. 1995 A.D.: Wally and N are born. 1996 A.D.: Gold, Silver, Barry, Hilda, Hilbert, Cheren, and Bianca are born. 1997 A.D.: Crystal, Lucas, and Dawn are born. 1998 A.D.: Nate, Rosa, Hugh, Serena, and Calem are born. 1999 A.D.: Cynthia begins her Pokemon journey. 2001 A.D.: Cynthia becomes champion of her home region. 2002 A.D.: Cynthia steps down from her championship position to travel the world; She gains some fame, challenging the Sinnoh Region. 2005 A.D.: Sun, Moon, Hau, and Lillie are born. Red, Blue, and Leaf begin their journeys at the age of 11; Brendan and May begin their journey at the age of 12. The events of Pokemon Red/Blue/Green/Yellow/Fire Red/Leaf Green and Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald/Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire start. Cynthia becomes champion of the Sinnoh Region. 2008 A.D.: Gold, Silver, and Barry begin their journeys at the age of 12; Crystal, Lucas, and Dawn begin their journeys at the age of 11. The events of Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal/Heart Gold/Soul Silver and Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum start. 2011 A.D.: Hilda, Hilbert, Cheren, and Bianca begin their journeys at the age of 15. The events of Pokemon Black/White start. 2013 A.D.: Nate, Rosa, Hugh, Serena, and Calem begin their journeys at the age of 15. The events of Pokemon Black 2/White 2 and Pokemon X/Y start. 2015 A.D.: Sun, Moon, and Hau begin their journey at the age of 11. The events of Pokemon Sun/Moon start. Power of this Verse The Pokemon Verse, as imagined by Petrokovia, is a very powerful Verse that specializes in broken abilities and hax. Several abilities and moves allow for Pokemon to pull off feats allowing them to take on opponents that are several magnitudes more powerful than them conventionally; In addition to this, Most League Champions and Elite Four will posses Pokemon strong enough to level mountains; Champions tend to have a handful of mega Pokemon, which usually sit around Small Country Level AP, though a few Megas reach Country Level. Elite Four and Champions' Pokemon can range anywhere up to Sub-Relativistic in speed. Gym Leaders have different teams depending on how many badges a challenger has obtained, and can range between Superhuman to Mountain Level AP and Peak Human to Massively Hypersonic+ speed. Police and Pokemon Rangers may use Pokemon that range anywhere between Room Level to Large Building Level AP with speeds between Subsonic, Faster-Than-The-Eye and Hypersonic. An average League-Ranked trainer may have Pokemon ranging between Large Building Level and Small City Level AP with Transonic to High Hypersonic speeds. However, AP and Combat Speed wise, there is no known limit to a trainer Pokemon's potential, explaining several trainer Pokemon being able to take on legendary Pokemon, or being far more powerful than even the strongest members of their species can become in the wild. Despite the overwhelming amount of power Pokemon possess in metaphysical energy, however, they are still living creatures, and-aside from legendary Pokemon-still may be killed through conventional means by many things that humans are killed by (i.e., being hit by a car, being shot or stabbed, poison, etc). There are some species that are better protected by their biology than humans from certain things, but no non-legendary Pokemon can withstand more than Small Building Level attacks from weapons or other non-Life Energy attacks. Characters Red -Red's Pokemon Gold -Gold's Pokemon Crystal -Crystal's Pokemon Giovanni The Masked Man Lt. Surge Sun -Sun's Pokemon